Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Dungeon
This page is currently under construction. Chapters Shattered PD has the same number of chapters and floors as vanilla, 5 chapters with 5 floors each and a boss in the 5th floor. However, it uses new level generating algorithm, which allows bigger variety of floor layouts and room shapes and sizes. Currently, all non-boss floors exept 21 and 26 use the loop layout (standard rooms being placed roughly in a circle with the entrance and exit on opposite sides). The number of rooms per floor, rarity of water and grass and types of traps placed is based on chapter. Sewers * Standard rooms per level: 5 to 7, average 5.57 * Special rooms per level: 1 to 3, average 1.67 * Hidden rooms in chapter: 1 to 2, average 1.4 * Water rarity: 30% (85% in flooded levels) * Grass rarity: 20% (80% in grassy levels) Enemies Prison * Standard rooms per level: 6 to 8, average 6.66 * Special rooms per level: 1 to 3, average 1.83 * Hidden rooms in chapter: 1 to 2, average 1.8 * Water rarity: 30% (90% in flooded levels) * Grass rarity: 20% (80% in grassy levels) Enemies Caves * Standard rooms per level: 6 to 9, average 7.333 * Special rooms per level: 1 to 3, average 2.2 * Hidden rooms in chapter: 2 to 3, average 2.2 * Water rarity: 30% (85% in flooded levels) * Grass rarity: 15% (65% in grassy levels) Enemies Dwarven Metropolis * Standard rooms per level: 7 to 10, average 7.9 * Special rooms per level: 2 to 3, average 2.33 * Hidden rooms in chapter: 2 to 3, average 2.6 * Water rarity: 30% (90% in flooded levels) * Grass rarity: 20% (80% in grassy levels) Enemies Demon Halls * Standard rooms per level: 8 to 10, average 8.67 * Special rooms per level: 2 to 3, average 2.5 * Hidden rooms in chapter: 3 * Water rarity: 15% (70% in flooded levels) * Grass rarity: 10% (65% in grassy levels) Enemies Depth Feelings Modifies ''Depth Feelings Depth feelings is a collective name for floor modifiers that can be encountered randomly within the dungeon. Shattered PD adds a new depth feeling - Darkness, and removes Secrets. The remaining modifiers - Vegetation, Water and Chasm stay relatively similar to original PD. Darkness Encountering this depth feeling permanently increases enemy spawn rate and lowers the range of your field of view for a given floor. In addition, a single torch is spawned somewhere in the level, which will temporarily bring your field of view back to normal once lit. The torch can appear as a reward in special rooms, too. Chasm Makes the rooms appear as standalone pillars in a sea of chasms, connected with paths of decorative floor tiles. Increases the difficulty of fighting flying and ranged enemies, as there's less room to maneuver or hide, but with a Featherfall spell it can actually always grant an escape route. Unlike in original PD, Chasm depths can spawn above boss floors. The Hero and all items dropped into chasms in this case will be placed in the starting room. The following depth feelings were removed: * Secrets (hidden doors and rooms work differently in Shattered PD) Lore Special Rooms Shop A shop is a special room that is guaranteed to appear on the depth following a boss stage, so on floors 6, 11, 16 and 21. The last shop must still be unlocked by finishing the Ambitious Imp quest. Failing to complete it before descending to the depth 21 does no longer permanently prevent the shop from being opened there, however. A shop will always sell: * At least one of each of the following scrolls: ** Remove curse ** Identify ** Magic mapping * 1-3 additional random scrolls * At least one potion of healing * 3-4 additional random potions * 2 small food rations * 2 darts with a random tip, excluding rot darts * Runestone of augmentation * Merchant's beacon * Ankh * 3 torches (depth 21 only) * One of 4 bags, depending on what category of items you have the most of. ** Velvet pouch (seeds, runestones) ** Scroll holder (scrolls, spells, arcane catalysts) ** Potion bandolier (potions, alchemical catalysts, elixirs, brews) ** Magical holster (thrown weapons, wands, bombs) To get the desired bag, the player must drop items from the categories ''not belonging to selected bag until you are carrying the most from that specific category before first descending to a shop level. Shops can also sell random wands, rings, artifacts, arcane styli, bombs (or stacks of 2 bombs for the price of one), and pre-selected melee weapons & thrown weapons. All items are free of curses, not enchanted and not upgraded. One melee weapon of either of the two types associated with the shop depth will be sold. In addition, a stack of 2 thrown weapons, and a set of armor (associated with the shop depth) will be sold. It is not advised to identify or test scrolls, potions, or wands while in the shop. The shopkeeper will flee with all of his wares as soon as any damage or debuff is applied to him. Hidden rooms Some types of rooms are now never revealed at first and much rarer to find; they are referred to as hidden or secret rooms. Challenges ''Modifies ''Challenges Challenges can be enabled after winning the game at least once. They are mostly similar to vanilla once, but many of them were made slightly easier in 0.6.4. Unlike in vanilla, forbidden items don't generate at all instead of being replaced by gold. Also, all challenges disable Hero remains. On diet Each floor generates with a single small food ration rather than regular ration of pasty. All other sources of food, Horn of Plenty, mystery meat and blandfruit cannot be obtained. Faith is my armor Armor besides cloth and class armor cannot be obtained. You cannot choose armor as a reward from Sad Ghost. Wand of Living Earth can generate, but the guardian's armor is reduced to , making it much less viable. Tips While the available armor may not seem like much, a knowledgeable dungeoneer can still make do. Cloth armor still offers a sufficient defense in the earliest floors, and allows to make use of the evasion mechanics. Especially the Freerunner subclass will enjoy the extra points of evasion, awarded for each point of excess strength. The armor can also be easily inscribed with a glyph with the arcane styli, as there is no need to wait for a better armor to use them on. It is advised to augment the armor for defense in the first shop (to protect against skeletons), and for evasion in the Caves shop. Pharmacophobia Potions of healing cannot be dropped by enemies, bought in shops, brewed via alchemy or spawned naturally. However, it still appears in the list of potions and can be randomly identified with a scroll of diviation. Blandfruit cannot be cooked with a sungrass seed. Barren land Prevents dewdrops from dropping and plants from generating or growing from seeds. Dew vial still exists and can be filled in a well of health. Swarm intelligence Whenever an enemy notices the Hero, it also alerts all enemies 8 or less tiles away. Into darkness View distance is teduced to 2 tiles, 1 in floors with dark level feeling. Light buff from Wand of Prismatic Light only lasts turns. A torch is guaranteed to generate in every floor. Forbidden runes Only 8 scrolls of upgrade can be found in the game: * 2 scrolls in the Sewers * 1 scroll in the Prison * 2 scrolls in the Caves * 1 scroll in the Dwarven Metropolis * 2 scrolls in the Demon Halls Adventurer's Guide Introduction Identifying Items Examining and Searching There's always time to slow down and examine things around you, which can help you figure out the best way to approach a situation. Rushing into enemies is almost never the best way to deal with them. Dungeons are full of secret passages and traps which appear invisible at first glance. It's good to be willing to thoroughly search an area if you suspect something is hidden. (The magnifying glass button is used for examining and searching. Tap it once and then tap on something to examine, tap it twice to search the area around you)|width = 66.67%|template alignment = center}} Strength and Upgrades Potions of Strength directly enhance your physical might and are the most effective way to meet the requirements of higher tier gear. Scrolls of Upgrade are primarily for making equipment stronger, but also reduce weight. However each upgrade will be less effective at reducing weight than the last. It's important to work towards heavier, high tier items, but don't completely ignore equipment you can use sooner as well.|width = 66.67%|template alignment = center}} Dealing with Hunger Hunger ultimately affects your health: you will slowly heal when satiated and slowly lose health when starving. Losing health may sound bad, but as long as you don't die losing health has no direct penalty. It's best to think of health and hunger as resources that need to be managed, not kept full at all times. For example, if you have full health, the health regen you get from being full will be wasted. If you pace out when you eat based on how your health is doing, your food should last much longer.|width = 66.67%|template alignment = center}} Gaining Experience Your experience level makes a big difference in combat. It's best to have at least one level for each floor of the dungeon. It can be tempting to rush through a dungeon, avoiding exploration and combat, but doing so will deprive you of both supplies and experience. (You can see information about your hero, including exp, on the status pane at the top of the game interface. Tap on your hero portrait to get even more info)|width = 66.67%|template alignment = center}} Surprise Attacks One of the most common parts of the environment you can use to surprise enemies is a door. An enemy will be open to a surprise attack right as they move through a closed door. (When you successfully land a surprise attack, a yellow exclamation mark will briefly appear ontop of the enemy you just struck)|width = 66.67%|template alignment = center}} Handling Defeat Unfortunately, dungeoneering is a very dangerous profession and most adventurers will eventually meet their demise. While luck can definitely play a role, the best adventurers are the ones who use every little trick to improve their odds. (Don't be dissuaded if you are dying a lot. You shouldn't expect to get very far in your first few tries, this game is hard! Focus on learning the game and steadily improving, don't focus on winning right away.)|width = 66.67%|template alignment = center}} Effective Looting Potions of strength and scrolls of upgrade are an excellent measure of how well you're exploring and looting. You will be able to find 3 scrolls of upgrade and 2 potions of strength per dungeon region. (You can see a list of important landmarks and unused keys in the notes tab of the journal window.)|width = 66.67%|template alignment = center}} Magical Attacks This means that damage you deal with wands will be very reliable, but also makes magical enemies extremely dangerous. Magical attacks always have a caveat though. In the case of wands it's their limited charges, wands become almost useless if they aren't given time to recharge. Magic that enemies use will always have some form of weakness as well. When facing enemies that use magic it is extremely important to figure out how to evade their magic, rather than just eating the damage from it.|width = 66.7%|template alignment = center}} Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon